


Suppressants

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Betty Cooper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Omega Jughead Jones, Praise Kink, Roommates, Set during present day, This bitch still afraid to leave her house for extended periods of time yEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Due to slowdowns from the United States Postal Service, Jughead's medication doesn't arrive on time.Betty assists, like the amazing best friend she is.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	Suppressants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiKitsune13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/gifts).



> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/a/bLwZrYm)

Jughead chewed his thumbnail as he sat on the foot of the bed in front of Betty, waiting for her to finish the email she was composing. 

“That anxiety is palpable, friend.”

A noise of confusion escaped him as he paused, staring at her with what he was sure was an awestruck expression.

She sighed before looking up over the top of her laptop. “Are you okay?”

“Are you _done_?”

Betty sighed again. “Two minutes.”

He nodded. “I’ll survive,” he said weakly.

She didn’t seem to believe him, but Jughead would never argue taking up more space unnecessarily and she knew it. Her laptop closed a minute later, snapping him out of the fog he had found himself slipping in and out of for the past few days, a sign of what was to come. “What did you need?” she asked without preamble.

“Oh,” he said softly, scratching at the back of his neck. “So- you know how I’m an Omega?”

She nodded; it hadn’t been something he much cared to discuss, but it had been a natural line of conversation when they were discovering themselves as adolescents, already at a point where nothing could phase their friendship. “You’ve mentioned it before.” 

_Mentioned_ was an understatement; at sixteen and as the only Omega in his family, Jughead had been absolutely blindsided by the changes in his body the first time he had gone into a heat, resulting in a handful of tear-soaked phone calls when he had been lucid enough to dial his best friend’s phone number. He had thankfully only babbled on about just wanting to be held, but Betty had sat through every painstaking second and had been engaged in the conversation, keeping him from floating away, even if only for a few moments.

After taking a calming breath, Jughead nodded, ignoring the expression on her face that he couldn’t quite place. “Right,” he said softly, shifting onto his knees as he shifted closer to her. “Well, the mail is going to be behind and I’m waiting on some suppressants, but I-“ He ran his tongue along the back of his teeth as he chose his words carefully. “I should be going into heat tomorrow,” he practically whispered.

Even if his medication came in the next day, it wouldn’t matter; he was doomed to spend the following four to six days in a hormonal aphroditic hellscape. 

She frowned. “Do you want me to stay at Sweet Pea’s? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we explained-“

“I was-“ He swallowed, unsure what to say next. “I was kind of hoping I could solicit your help.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t appear to be upset by the question. “Really?”

He nodded. “I don’t really trust other people.”

Without interrupting, she nodded him along.

“I trust you though.”

Her lips tipped up in a small smile. “That doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that we’ve been quarantining together?”

“No,” he whispered, stretching out like a cat before curling up on his side atop the white comforter on Betty’s bed, her pink throw blanket wrapped up like a teddy bear in his arms.

She tipped back the edge of the comforter, silently encouraging him to let go of the fluffy throw in favour of crawling under the blankets beside her. 

After slipping below the comforter, a heavy sigh escaped him as her arm wrapped around his shoulders while she shifted onto her side, holding him tightly the whole time. “Can I be honest?” he whispered, thinking back a decade to the first time he had been forced to endure the hellish feeling of a heat. 

“Of course.”

He chewed on his lower lip as he considered how to phrase his words. “I’m scared,” he said slowly, unable to meet her gaze. “I haven't had a heat since I was sixteen and I only remember it being awful.”

“Oh, _kitty_.” Betty carded her fingers through his hair, drawing his eyes to hers. “You trust me?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Okay then,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “I promise I'll take care of you.” 

A content hum escaped him as his eyes slipped closed. “Okay,” he whispered. 

She smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Do you have a nest made up in your room?”

He nodded shyly. 

“Alright,” Betty breathed, combing her fingers through his hair once more. “Let’s relocate, Omega.”

A heat he had never quite felt before sparked through him at the use of the title _Omega_ ; the term never really did much for him, but hearing it on Betty's lips brought the sound of blood rushing through his ears. After a moment of quiet, he took her hand in his, following her out of Betty’s warm and fluffy bed. 

She gently swung their hands back and forth as they walked, drawing a small smile to his lips. “I wish I’d known you needed suppressants, I would have gone down to the pharmacy myself.”

He shook his head. 

“No?”

“Germs,'' he mumbled without further explanation- not that one was really necessary with a state of the world around them.

She hummed in affirmation. “Germs are outside, but the shower is _inside_.”

He shrugged, following her into his room.

Betty pushed up on the tips of her toes as they stopped just inside the door, fumbling for the light switch after she combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. “Watch your eyes.” 

“Wait.” Jughead pulled away before he could stop himself, wandering over to his bed to plug in a strand of multicoloured fairy lights that encircled the perimeter of the room. “These are better.” Without another thought, he kicked out of his sweatpants before diving under the blankets. A happy sigh escaped him at the feeling of the heavy blankets pressing down on him. An undetermined amount of time later, he felt himself purring unconsciously as Betty wrapped herself around him from behind.

“They are better,” she agreed, her voice soft and warm in his ear.

Jughead hummed softly in affirmation, barely able to keep his eyes open. A soft groan escaped him as she reached up to trail her fingers behind his ear. 

“Juggie?”

“Yeah?” he breathed. 

“Do you usually get it in the morning?” Betty asked without preamble. 

“No,” he whispered shyly. “I usually wake up to it.”

Betty nodded, getting up from the bed without another word before disappearing from the dimly lit room, the door cracked open behind her.

Jughead sank into the mattress, staring at the ceiling as he played with his fingers nervously. Just as he managed to fight back the fear that she was leaving him to fend for himself, she reappeared, a pitcher of water in one hand and two cups in the other. A smile found its way to his lips when he noticed a box of fruit cups under one of her arms. “What’s that?”

A grin crossed her lips before she spoke with a shrug; “ _Fuel_.” After setting everything down, she crawled back into bed behind him, purring softly as he nuzzled into her warmth. 

His limbs relaxed as he felt himself warming from within. 

“I thought you smelled-“ She paused, pressing a gentle kiss between his shoulders as she thought. “ _Delicious_ isn’t the right word, but it may be.” Her teeth grazed the back of his neck, drawing a soft moan from Jughead. “But aren’t I lucky? I’ll get to have you as my tasty little treat.”

A purr rumbled softly in the back of his throat when she inched closer, her hips grinding against his. “Treat?” he asked breathily.

She hummed happily behind him, one hand settling on his waist, holding their hips flush. “Yes.” Her hand slid across his belly, stopping just below his navel before her pinky dipped below the thin fabric of his boxers.

His heavy sigh made her smile against the column of his throat.

“Why don’t you take these off?”

He gasped sharply.

“Oh,” she breathed, peppering kisses along his neck before continuing. “Come on, Omega. You’ll feel better, I know all the little kitties hate anything but fluffy blankets or an Alpha’s touch on their sensitive skin when they’re in a heat.”

After a moment of thick quiet, he nodded, lifting his hips when Betty grabbed the band of his boxers, helping him out of them. He rose just long enough for help out of his hoodie before sinking below the blankets once more. A content sigh escaped him when Betty’s arm around his waist pulled him closer. His muscles relaxed as he took in the soft blankets of his carefully constructed nest against his bare skin.

As her lips ghosted along the shell of his ear, her hand slid up his sternum. “Juggie?”

He hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes closing as he felt himself sinking into the rough fabric of her t-shirt for another chance to feel her warm skin against his own. 

“Omega-“

“Off,” he breathed, grabbing her waist before his thumb slipped into the waistband of her sweatpants. He tilted his head back, smiling when she kissed his cheek. “ _Please_.”

“You're too polite.” Betty sighed heavily before kissing his temple. “Will that make you feel more comfortable?”

He nodded excitedly. 

“Okay.” After tilting his head forward, she rolled away. The sheets tugged and fell lax as she changed out of her clothes before she neatly tucked things back in. 

As he opened his mouth to speak, Betty pressed her naked body to his, knocking the air from his lungs. 

“Is this what you needed?”

He nodded sleepily, his movements already feeling groggy and weighted with exhaustion for what was to come. His hand found hers before their fingers laced together; he pressed their fingers to his heart as he swallowed around the warmth slowly creeping into his veins. 

“Is there anything you’re worried about tomorrow?”

After a moment of quiet, he nodded.

“Talk to me, Juggie.”

He swallowed, playing with their fingers before he forced his mouth open. “I like you, Betty,” he whispered. “I like our apartment and our jokes and being in the same space as you, but I like _you_. I-” He paused, swallowing down the urge to run away and hide. “Am I being too forward in saying I want to be with you?”

For a long moment, she didn’t say anything, unintentionally stoking the anxiety burning in his throat and his stomach before she spoke. “I don’t know what to say.”

He swallowed thickly. “Do you feel the same?”

After a drawn-out moment of quiet, she leaned in to kiss the back of his neck. “Jug-”

“It’s okay if you don’t. This is a little unconventional.” He paused, curling in on himself. “Maybe a little inappropriate.”

“Jughead,” she whispered warmly, making him glance back at her. Her gaze dropped down to his lips before her beautiful green eyes met his again. “I know you haven’t noticed, but I’ve been trying to drop hints that I’m interested for a while now.”

He blinked slowly before leaning towards her more. “You have?”

She nodded. 

“Really?”

“I just assumed you were the type of person that didn’t go into heats often. You never dated in high school, you don’t ever show interest in other people, I really would have guessed you were asexual if you hadn’t-“

Jughead cupped her cheek as she spoke, pulling her mouth to his as a means to silence her ramblings. After pulling away, he went quiet for a moment. “I thought I was below you.”

Betty chuckled, kissing him again. “I mean,” she breathed, her hand pressed flat against his chest as she pulled his body flush with hers. “ _Ideally_.”

A small smile found its way to his lips before he turned away to stifle a yawn.

“Oh,” she cooed, trailing her knuckles along his cheek before kissing his hair. “Are you tired?”

After rubbing his bleary eyes, he nodded.

“Rest, angel,” she hummed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I’ll take care of you when you wake, I promise.”

He swallowed thickly before nodding his head. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Jug.”

He smiled softly as she drew the covers up to his chin, the gentle gaze of sleep washing over him before he could muster the energy to whisper his adoration in return.

* * *

The city lights against the dark Chicago skyline were the first thing Jughead noticed as he awoke slowly, his body humming with the hazy fog of arousal. A moan escaped him as he felt Betty’s soft lips trailing along the column of his throat, ghosting over the gland on the side of his throat before her tongue poked out, salving the delicate skin.

Her gentle touch ripped a deep groan from the back of his throat. “Careful,” she giggled, pressing her palm flat against his belly, holding his back flush against her chest. “Relax for me, I have you.”

“Betty-”

She shushed him, urging him to roll onto his back so she could crawl into his lap.

A gasp escaped him at the friction against his tender skin. “ _Alpha_.”

“That's it,” she breathed, rolling her hips against his, drawing another sharp groan from him. “Let me take care of you, Omega.” 

After swallowing, he nodded, a nervous smile on his lips. “Okay,” he conceded.

“Okay,” she echoed, pressing a soft kiss against the lips. After another tender kiss, Betty paused, smiling when she pulled the pink sleeve of her sweater out from under the mess of blankets wrapped around them. 

“No!” Jughead gasped, his heart in his throat as he pulled the cotton away to tuck back into his carefully constructed nest. “No- no, it needs to stay-”

Betty grabbed his hands, holding them in her own as he looked up at her. “Breathe,” she coaxed, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of each of his hands before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Slowly, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek before resting her forehead against his. “What's wrong?”

He sighed, closing his eyes before he spoke again. “I stole your sweater- which was wrong, I admit -but I needed it.”

“You needed it?”

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded.

A bright smile graced her lips as she looked down at him. “Why, Omega?”

After wetting his lips, he sighed. “Even with the suppressants, I get really anxious around a heat.” Another breath escaped him as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I just-” His lower lip found its way between his teeth as he looked away.

Betty grabbed his chin, holding his gaze as a sigh escaped him. “Talk to me, angel.”

“It smells like you,” he whispered. “I get nervous and the sweater, it- it smells like you and it calms me down.”

A small smile crossed her lips. “You could have just asked,” she said softly. 

He shrugged. 

“At least you're not stealing socks.”

A laugh bubbled out of him, making her smile brighten. “I'm not that much of a packrat,” he said, smiling when she reached up to brush a tear from his eyes. 

“It's okay, you can steal my clothes.”

He looked up at her excitedly, swallowing down his excitement before he spoke again. “Really?”

Betty nodded. “If I can steal your hoodies and smell them up, then my closet’s all yours.”

A giggle spilled from his lips as he snuggled closer. “You're not smelly.”

“No,” she mused, leaning down to kiss his lips as her fingers threaded through his. “But I know Alpha’s scent calms you now, so why not make that easier? Something you can wear instead of something to come sneak into your room for.”

“That'd be nice,” he said softly. 

She hummed, tilting his chin up as she leaned in for another slow kiss. Her hand travelled lower and lower before she grasped his cock in her hand, swallowing down the breathy moan he let out. Slowly, she pulled back, shushing him when he tried to babble out something incoherent just to fill the silence. “Relax, Omega.”

“Alpha-”

“I'll make you come-” She interrupted herself by offering him another tender kiss. “It might be enough for today.” One more kiss found its way to his lips. “If it's not, you can have another- and another -until you’re satisfied.”

He smiled against her lips, sighing happily when she began to move her hand at a painfully slow pace. When he was by himself, the first time, _the only time_ \- not that he really remembered much from his troublesome youth -it had been hasty and messy and almost painful, but he had kept going; he had nearly passed out from dehydration and he had spent the whole time crying with need, wanton for his alpha, but like everything else in his life, it had passed and he had found a way to hide from any unwanted feelings he could feign control of. 

With Betty above him, kissing away any sensical thought his brain could attempt to muster, he felt safe in a way he had never dreamed of. 

With Betty, he had always been in good hands. She had stayed with him on nights he promised he was fine, even when they both knew he was lying; she always found him at parties when he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole. Back when JB was in school and he walked away from parent-teacher meetings where JB’s teachers just _had_ to comment on something she needed that an _unstable home life_ couldn't provide and Betty had found him on the edge of breaking down. In his twenty-six years of life, Betty's room -first on the other side of town and then just down the hall ever since they left Riverdale in their dust the day after graduation, JB in tow for the first six years, then in a place of their own after she turned eighteen- was where he went on a bad day or a good day or an adequate day. She knew his hopes and dreams and the things that kept him up at night and-

“I need you,” he begged, eyes watering as he looked up at her. “Please, Alpha, I need you.”

They both stared at one another in silence after her hand slowed to a stop. A mischievous smile crossed her lips. Without a word, Betty shifted above him, taking him inside her slowly, both of them wound too tight to speak. “You need me?” she finally choked out.

He nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

“Omega,” she cooed, leaning forward to kiss him before sliding her fingers into his hair. “Alpha is here for you. Alpha has you- always.”

A moan fell from his lips as he neared the edge of absolute pleasure. “I love you,” he sobbed, his fingers digging into Betty's hip and tugging at her hair.

She stiffened with shock above him. 

Jughead couldn’t bring himself to care about admitting his deep-seated feelings beyond adoring her as his lifelong best friend as he felt his brain slipping away under the haze of pheromones swelling between them. “Love-“ He gasped as Betty’s hand began to move again while she leaned down to sink her teeth into his neck, not yet claiming him as her own, silently asking permission with what little composure she had left, before she could mark him as hers and hers alone. “Alpha!” he continued, his voice peaking halfway through the word as pleasure and pain rushed through him. 

“Oh,” she cooed after pulling away, kissing his shoulder gently as he floated back down to her. “You’re near stupid, Omega.”

Jughead nodded, his eyes watering as he looked up at her. 

“My dumb little Omega,” she cooed, resting her forehead against his own as heat rolled within him. “Alpha just adores you.” She smiled when he keened, gripping the sheets at her words before her chest pressed flush against his. “You’re mine, yes?”

His inhibitions melted away with any tension left within him. “Yours,” he breathed dreamily, knotting at the feeling of her insides contracting and her fingers in his hair and her lips on his own. “ _Alpha’s_.”

Betty smiled warmly as she pulled him in for another round of slow, aimless kissing to ease him back into his body. “ _Mine_ ,” she growled after he felt somewhat coherent again, more fierce than he had ever heard before. 

“Alpha,” he begged, his voice soft and shy.

Her tone lightened suddenly, his words as gentle as they had been before sleep the night before. “Yes, my little Omega?”

He looked down at her lips, swallowing as he mustered the courage to ask her for the thing he had spent his whole life dreaming of. “Mark me.”

Betty blinked as confusion, then recognition, and finally excitement passed over her face. Quickly, she nodded before kissing him firmly on the mouth, only pulling back to look into his eyes. “You want that?”

He nodded.

“Okay,” she whispered, wetting her lips before she met his gaze, a sharp look in her eyes. “Mine,” she growled as she leaned forward, pleased with herself. 

A gasp escaped Jughead as she bit down on his neck, sending a bolt of white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine, exploding into his limbs. He took a shaky breath as a tear fell from his eye, sliding down his cheek before falling onto the pillow beneath his head. 

Betty slowly pulled back, resting her forehead against his temple as a few more silent tears fell from Jughead's eyes. “Hey,” she breathed, cupping his cheek as she kissed the edge of his jaw. “Are you-” A noise of surprise escaped her as he shifted, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Omega, are you okay?”

Jughead nodded weakly, his breathing relaxing along with the thudding in his chest. 

“Open your eyes, my little Omega.”

He groaned weakly, leaning back before complying. As Betty stared down at him with love in her eyes, he felt his heart turning to putty deep in his chest. 

After a moment of quiet, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver rolling up his spine. “Can I ask you something?” she whispered against the shell of his ear, the copper tang of his blood on her breath. 

He nodded, too tired to say anything more as he felt the hum of arousal wading away like the tide rolling out. 

“Can you-“ She paused suddenly, making him glance up at her with tired eyes. A sigh escaped her before she swallowed nervously, speaking again after another pause. “Can you mark me?” she asked hesitantly. 

He blinked slowly, glancing back at her after he processed her words. “Mark, like-”

She nodded, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. 

His eyes widened as he stared at her smooth, unblemished skin. While marking anyone sounded terrifying, marking _Betty_ sounded like something out of his wildest dreams. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip as he took measured breaths in order to hide the mix of excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins.

After clearing her throat a moment later, she spoke again, smiling even as he shook his head excitedly. “You don't have to,” she said softly.

“I want to,” he breathed, reaching out with a forcibly steadied hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Apprehensively, he cleared his throat before continuing. “Are you sure you want me to bite you?” His tone was soft, each word measured as the fear of her running off coursed through him. “You don’t have to, I’m already yours and no one would care that I haven’t marked you- My teeth aren’t even that sharp, it would really hurt, I’m sure of-“

Without a bright smile on her lips, Betty reached out, pulling him into a slow, burning kiss; he groaned breathily, throwing his arm around her waist before pulling her closer. When she pulled away, her forehead rested against his as they caught their breath. “I want you to.” Slowly and after she released her grip in his hair, her fingers trailed over his shoulder, ghosting at the edge of what he could only imagine was a semi-clean mark she had left along his neck before she met his gaze once more. “I want to be yours.” 

Slowly, Jughead felt his eyes misting as a sense of sincere warmth and love flooded through him. “You do?” 

“Yes, Omega.” She tilted her chin up, smiling upward when he swallowed audibly. “Now, bite me.”

He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss a slow line up the column of her throat, stopping just shy of the sensitive gland below her ear. “Are you sure?” he whispered unsteadily against her skin.

A sigh escaped her as she nodded. “Yes,” she whispered at his hesitation. “I've thought about this a lot and I know it's going to hurt-”

“I can go slow.”

She shook her head. “Don't think about it.”

“Bug?” he asked hesitantly, blinking up at her. 

“Just take a deep breath and think about how good it'll make me feel.”

His lower lip found its way between his teeth after he inched back. He paused when she cupped his chin, holding his gaze. 

“Omega,” she purred, the sound making him feel hazy below her fingertips. “Clear your delicate little mind and do what Alpha tells you.”

After letting his shoulders sink, he nodded slowly. A sigh escaped him as he leaned forward, kissing a sloppy mark along the column of her throat. Heat swirled within him once more as she began to ride his thigh, her skin hot and slick against his. “Alpha feels good?” he asked breathily. 

Betty nodded, digging her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her throat. “Keep going,” she begged. 

He nodded, resuming his kisses as Betty moaned louder and louder above him. A smile found its way to his lips as she shuddered above him, only a few thrusts away from finally coming undone. As her hips shuddered, a wave of pleasure finally crashing over her, Jughead sunk his teeth into her throat, her moan finally breaking with a rough scream as an even sharper pleasure sparked through her veins while his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. 

Without any prompting from her, he pulled away as she grew limp above him, carefully positioning them on their sides. As his thumb tilted her head up, he carefully trailed his tongue over the messy bite he had left behind. Jughead frowned down at the jagged looking mark along her perfect alabaster skin.

“ _Juggie_.”

He gazed over at her calming voice, unaware his eyes were misting up until he met her gaze once more. He sniffed, blinking a few times before offering her a weak, tired smile. “I’m sorry.”

She combed her fingers through his hair before easing him against her chest, cupping his head to her heart as a means of calming him down- even as he put the slightest bit of resistance into his movements. Wordlessly, she corrected his movements with a slap on the bum, almost immediately making him go limp in her arms, ready to be positioned however she wanted him. After her fingers resumed their ministrations, she spoke again. “You’re getting too far in your head.”

He nodded.

“I love it already,” she whispered a few moments later, unprompted.

“Love what?” he asked shyly.

“I love my mark.” A bright smile emanated from her words. 

“On my neck?”

She shook her head. “ _My_ neck.”

He sighed heavily.

“What?”

Her caring voice gave him butterflies, prompting him to continue. “It’s so jagged and it’s not-“

She interrupted him with a shake of her head. “I don’t like perfect,” she assured him. “I like our scuffed up coffee table and the wear on the edges of our dining room table, the chipping paint on my dresser- or the creak in the door of your armoire, even if it would only take a little WD-40 to make it better.” A smile painted itself along her lips as they made eye contact. “You know me, so why wouldn’t anything less than the traditional perfect scar make me happy?”

He hummed softly, processing her words before continuing, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m scared.” 

“About?” she asked, a warm look in her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “This is just really fast, even if-“

Betty glanced down at him when he paused suddenly. “Even if what?”

Jughead smiled weakly, unable to meet her gaze. “You know how Cheryl always says we’re basically dating.”

“We just had separate bedrooms,” she added with a laugh. Slowly, the smile disappeared from her lips after a moment of shared quiet. “Are you afraid I’d leave or do something to hurt you?”

“No,” he breathed with a shake of his head. After Betty raised a brow, he swallowed. “Maybe it’s a fear in my general hemisphere,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered before leaning in to peck his lips. “All yours, Omega.”

His heart swelled at the confession. Before he could say anything back, a yawn slipped from his lips. 

“I think it’s time for a nap,” she whispered. 

“But-“

“You’ll need it, angel. Don’t forget what led us here.”

After a moment of contemplation, Jughead nodded. “You’re right.”

She hummed happily, kissing his temple before snuggling closer. “Sleep, Omega.”

He nodded again as another yawn fell from his lips. “I love you, alpha.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now, rest for me.”

Jughead smiled softly as he closed his eyes, relaxing below her fingers in his hair and the steady beat of her heart below his ear. “Alpha?”

She hummed in acknowledgement, kissing his hair before speaking. “Yes, Omega?”

He rubbed his knuckles against his tired eyes, yawning again. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

A laugh spilled out of her as she nodded. “Yes, Omega.” She kissed his forehead one more time, smiling when he met her gaze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A wave of relief washed over him before he nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Okay,” he whispered warmly. His eyes fluttered closed when Betty’s thumb trailed along his temple, drawing another yawn from him.

“I love you.”

He squeezed his arm wrapped around her waist, smiling when she finally let out a yawn. “I love you, too,” he echoed, sinking under the warm embrace of sleep, content in Betty’s arms. After a soft snore fell from her lips, he smiled to himself. “Goodnight, Alpha,” he whispered, quickly tumbling into sleep with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time playing with this trope, hope it's enjoyable <3


End file.
